1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder (VTR) provided with a TV program recording function controlled by a timer, and more specifically to a recording information signal reservation apparatus incorporated with the VTR for providing improved convenience in recording plural TV programs. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a timer-controlled recording technique wherein tape speed can be optimally selected according to program content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, household video tape recorders (VTR's) are provided with a timer. When the timer is set, a broadcasting program of any desired channel can be recorded at any desired time. The above function is referred to as a timer program-recording function. Further, there exist many VTR's which can record a plurality of TV programs in a predetermined sequence. The VTR of this type is very convenient when some TV programs are to be recorded while the user is not at home
In such household VTR's, the VTR set is designed so that an appropriate tape running speed can also be selected from among a plurality of tape speeds in the TV program recording operation. For instance, in the case of a .beta.-format VTR, there are three kinds of program recording modes: .beta.-I, .beta.-II and .beta.-III. The tape running speed is 4 cm/sec in the .beta.-I mode, 2 cm/sec in the .beta.-II mode, and about 1.33 cm/sec in the .beta.-III mode. Furthermore, in this case, the width of the video track changes in proportion to the selected tape running speed.
Therefore, it is effective to select an appropriate tape running speed according to the kind of TV programs when recording plural TV programs in sequence. For instance, where a music program is recorded in the .beta.-I mode, although the time period during which a single tape cassette can record is shortened, it is possible to record the video and audio signals in a stable condition to permit good-quality pictures and long-term preservation. On the other hand, where a long-time sports program such as a baseball game is recorded in the .beta.-III mode, it is possible to record the entire sports program on a single tape cassette. Therefore, the .beta.-III mode is convenient when a lengthy program is to be recorded while the user is not at home.
In the prior-art VTR's, however, a slide switch is provided for selecting only a single tape running speed. In the case where a plurality of TV programs are recorded in sequence on the basis of a timer, there exists a problem in that all TV programs must be recorded at the same tape running speed. Therefore, it is impossible to select an appropriate tape running speed according to the kind of TV programs. Moreover, it is not possible to record consecutive programs at different tape speeds.